westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Westworld QA Security Force
The Westworld QA Security Force (or Security Response Team) serves as the main defence force inside Westworld, acting under the authority of Quality Assurance. Their duties include guarding the facilities of Westworld and overseeing the park's operations from the Control Room. If a host goes stray, usually a member of the QA joins a technician to retrieve it. During the host-uprising the QA Security Force suffered heavy casualities, who were unprepared for such an incursion. Maeve Millay, Hector Escaton and Armistice all managed to kill several members. History In the beginning the QA Securtiy Force was unprepared for the revolt of the hosts, and many members were killed or captured by either rogue hosts. Within a week though, under the leadership of Charlotte Hale, they were able to recclaim the Mesa Hub. They later allied themselves with the first wave of the Extraction Team, and fought againts Wyatt's gang. Most were killed, though Charlotte Hale, Ashley Stubbs and at least a handful of QA Agents managed to survive. Another week later Karl Strand and the second wave of the Extraction Team arrived, several QA Agents were still seen alive. Uniforms and Gear Most of the time members of QA are seen in black sweaters and civilian clothes, usually in the controll room. In emergency cases, such as a rogue host, QA members usually get full armoured, which means identical black uniforms and full body armour. The standard weaponry of the QA Security Response Team are FN P90 TR submachine guns as the main weapon and Beretta U22 Neos semi-auto pistols as the standard sidearm. Other weaponry includes the FN F2000 Tactical submachine gun that was seen by a few members of QA during the assault of Fort Forlorn Hope, and later during the confrontation at the The Door. Some parts of the submachine guns used by the security team are painted bright red, to provide clear visual identification of security staff even from a distance. Members *Ashley Stubbs - Head of Secuirty *''Limpert'' *''Benson'' *''Arroyo'' *''Jacobson'' *At least dozens of other members Quotes Gallery Security Response members Stubbs the original.jpg|Ashley Stubbs, head of the Security Response department WestS1E10 02.jpg|A member of the security force with a submachine gun Equipment Westworld P90 01.jpg|FN P-90 TR, in red security livery FN F2000 Tactical (The Passenger).jpg|Scoped FN F2000 Tactical, in red security livery WestS1E09 07.jpg|Stubbs with a Beretta Px4 Storm Compact pistol Delos extraction team buggy 05.png|All-terrain buggies, used by the Security Response Team and Delos Extraction Teams Documents and schematics WCG divisions structure.png|Security Response department in the management divisions structure [http://delosdestinations.com/intranet/assets/guidebook-012218.pdf Westworld Corporate Guidebook, p. 4-5, delosdestinations.com] Security Response logo.png|Security Response department logo WW.email.Delos.Security.Panel.png|Delos Security Panel intranet WW.corrupt.Security.Panel.Delos.png|Delos Security Panel intranet corruption after the host uprising Trivia *The notes on the security team in the corporate guidebook are one of the few if not only instances when the management divisions of Westworld are mentioned under the nickname "Tech World". References See also * Westworld Mesa Hub divisions * Quality Assurance Category:Organization Category:Park management